Isa-Bella-Trix?
by stolen with the night
Summary: Isabella Swan could remember a time when she was called Bellatrix, it all got a little tricky after she was killed by that red headed baby maker. Karma is real, reincarnation wasn't taught in Hogwarts and here she was seventeen years later in the middle of nowhere, looking like a drowned rat, sitting in a police car, in a town named after a utensil.


_**Summary-** Isabella Swan could remember a time when she was called Bellatrix, it all got a little tricky after she was killed by that red headed baby maker. Karma is real, reincarnation wasn't taught in Hogwarts and here she was seventeen years later in the middle of nowhere, looking like a drowned rat, sitting in a police car._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note-** Yuh, I know this has been done before but I thought I Should take a shot at it. For those who are waiting on 'The Secretary,' I'll have it updated before the end of the month. As for this little fic, I hope you enjoy. She is young, be gentle. Also, no OC's were used, everyone is an actual character in the series._

* * *

 _ **Warnings-** Language, lazy author, mistakes are abundant._

* * *

 _ **Pairings-** Bella/Edward, duh. (Just kidding, I'm going to have fun with these two.)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One- Air Reincarnation.**_

* * *

She'd never given a thought to how she'd die- mainly because she was more focused, or obsessed, with her one and only dark lord to really think of anything else. Besides, he-who-shall-not-be-named-even-when-dead-and-not-in-the-same-reality was for the most part immortal and unless that Potter brat killed him, the two were going to spend eternity together, just him, her and the screams of the tortured- courtesy of them, of course.

That didn't exactly go to plan though, they both ended dying. It tuns out that he was nothing more than a man with a shitty childhood, a snake and little boy obsession, god-complex, and no nose. So, no, she'd never gone into the details of her death. Though, if she were be honest- and she was never _just_ honest- there was a small part of her that wanted her childhood back, when her house was the epitome of power and respect, and that small part wanted her death to be something of value.

But that little quivering part of her was violently shoved back by the bigger, more sensible part of her that screamed she rip the filthy slug that dare try taking her life away to tiny smithereens, slowly, languidly, before setting fire to these pieces one by one, keeping those pretty eyes as a lovely memento of the occasion. And Bella, no matter the name change, was a sensible person.

This death-eater wannabe's eyes were going make a pretty little bauble to place on her father's Yule tree.

Because _no one_ was worth dying for, she'd been there, done that and all she got was a shitty second life and a thank you very much for choosing air reincarnation.

.

.

.

Plebeians. Plebeians everywhere.

Including the idiot that sat parallel to her, driving so slow she might as well have been dragging her broken carcass across glass that had been doused with petrol and set on fire with a bunch of six year old's on the side poking her with sharpened sticks wondering if she was still alive. Bella, whose extreme annoyance could quite literally set people on fire if she wasn't careful- and who was to say she wanted to be careful?- tapped on the small switch that rolled down the window of the moving vehicle in an attempt to distract herself from thoughts of murder; after all, that's what got her here in the first place.

That and she had set a building on fire but that was hardly _her_ fault, accidental magic should come through when you were eight, not when you were sixteen and under the impression that said magic would no longer be an option for you, but someone had taken pity or just found it all too amusing. That was a year ago and people _still_ hadn't let the incident go- judgmental fuckers.

Somewhere in a shitty, little, backwash town was a father that Bella, for the life of her- first or second- could not say she remembered much of. What she did remember through the eventual merging of two separate memories and personalities was lack of male parents. She couldn't blame this Charlie guy, she was the one who left him. Irrational annoyance however, was hard to get rid of.

But to this town, named after a very famous utensil- _the_ fork, please hold your applause- she would go and live with her father. Was it because she was an extremely shallow being and considered her consideration of the needs of her newly wed parents a sacrifice despite them being completely content to put up with her as a selfless act? No. Was it because she such a _caring_ person and couldn't possible burden them with all her teenage angst and needed to go on a self imposed exile despite the fact that she would be going to a loving father, unfounded popularity and basic over-lording of a town? Maybe not in those words, but yes.

That and people wouldn't _shut up_ about that little campfire. Was that all that was needed to be labeled an extreme case of pyromania in a small body these days? Bella remembered a time where she would light up an entire forest and be praised for her prowess.

Though the truth of the matter was, Bella hated Phoenix- she hated the shitty bird it was named after and the horrible heat that was so different from the rainy skies of her first life. She hated those prickly little weeds that dared called themselves a plant, the same one that she had brought along for the sole purpose of using it as a pin cushion and denying it water just so she could watch it slowly die. She hated the people who thought they were royalty- Bella had once been of the Noble (not really,) powerful (power addicted,) strong (until they fell apart and started killing each other) house of Black.

She hated those little twats who thought they could wink and crook a finger at her and she would be _dazzled_ like some wannabe emo girl addicted to tragic romances. She who had dozens of wizards fight for a dance at the many balls she had attended before she had gotten just a tad infatuated with a nose-less wizard snake hybrid and married a guy with a less than pleasant last name. Though the change in name did wonders for her reputation, nothing like a creepy surname to boost morale.

Bella hated everything though, it was just her thing. She often wondered if was residue of her last life, she _did_ meet a rather unfortunate end at the hands- or wand- of a red headed baby maker with too much rainbow colored wool on her person.

"Bella," The goldfish interrupted her train of thought- seriously this woman had the memory of a goldfish and Bella had to put up with her. "You don't have to do this."

Isa-Bella-Trix, at a young age and very confused about what her actual name was had settled with the only thing her two names had in common; Bella. She figured out that she was a psycho, mass-murdering witch in her past life soon after.

Bella stared at the pretty, older woman, taking in her wide brown eyes and her short hair, the lines that fanned out at the corner of her eyes and the small splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and thought two things. One, she was grateful that she had kept her original youthful appearance- because while pretty is good, gorgeous is better- and second, she couldn't wait to get hell out of this car and on that plane.

"You have no idea how much I want, _need,_ to go," Bella breathed. If she sounded convincing it was because it was completely true, murder was not the best way to start womanhood, she knew from experience.

"Tell Charlie I said hello?" Her mother requested and Bella nodded despite knowing that as soon as she walked into the airport she was going to pretend this woman never existed.

"If you ever feel the need to come home, I promise I'll be there."

If the side mirror on Bella's side of the car somehow caught fire before exploding, well that was hardly _her_ fault now was it?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was raining when Bella stepped out of the Port Angeles Airport and she immediately took it as an omen. Shit was about to go down- it had been raining when she got out of Azkaban and not long after there had been a war. She probably should have just stayed there, she had gotten used to the crazy winds and lurking demonic presences. Even the leaky walls and occasional laughter of insanity was pleasantly soothing at times.

Immediately she took note of the police car that sat parked right outside the electric sliding doors of the airport, it was kind of hard to miss with the sirens and all, there was even a drenched guy close to it, her father no doubt. It was a pathetic sight that made her smile, Bella couldn't resist gracing pathetic people with her presence.

Confidently with that same prance she used to use when firing off spells and basically killing and mocking people, Bella made her way to her father. He was quite the looker with curly brown hair and that almost sheepish smile on his lips as he took her in, she could easily imagine him young and boyish with an eager will to romance her mother- not the best of decisions. One should at least remain engaged for half a year to ensure that the other partner isn't secretly a goldfish.

Not that she could talk, Lestrange and her had been arranged by an invisible father. There was no engagement just a huge, solemn wedding that everyone with a stick up their rectum attended.

Bella really hoped she would get to drive the car, no one would fuck with the girl who rode a police car. It was the ultimate sign of dominance.

When she was finally near him, Bella threw her arms in the air, childish and unfortunately not fear inducing as the action would have once been. "I am _so_ glad to be here!" Why wouldn't she be? There was rain, a father that was literally the law, the people looked as if they were ready to throw themselves off a bridge, it was so much like Azkaban it had her feeling a little nostalgic. Now all she needed were creatures of death lurking around the place.

Taking the gesture as a want for a hug, the chief of police pulled her into an embrace, strong, warm and surprisingly not awkward thanks to the initial enthusiasm of one and the happiness of the other. Her father was taller than her, not that it was a surprising trait, everyone was taller than her slender form that stopped hearts, quite literally too. Fun times, those.

"It's good to see you, Bells." He whispered gruffly into her wild mane of pitch black curls, artfully arranged to look that little bit insane, before pulling back to look at her with a smile, "How's Renee?"

Bella extracted herself from his arms, trying to ignore the urge to slap at them until they let go and gave a pouty, thoughtful face, the one she used to use when mockingly thinking about whether or not to torture someone before killing them or not. "The same," She answered eventually. The same old Renee whose favorite hobby was walking into doors.

He took this positively, like he _hadn't_ married and been divorced by a fish, there was a warm smile on his face as he nodded and picked up her bags, all full of books on the magic of this world and how it worked- it was unfortunate that Bella knew jack about wandlore and that twats here knew even less. There was also all her clothes which would raise a few eyebrows but Bella would just singe any of those off. (Please, she had nothing but a cotton shift in Azkaban.)

When they had gotten in the car, Bella immediately turned to her father. "So father, when do I get to drive this gorgeous little thing." What she meant was piece of metal death, but some things could be lost in translation.

Blood pooled into his cheeks, turning the tan skin a shade of strawberry for a reason Bella could not fathom nor did she really care, she just wanted to show off the power she now held over the little twats of her new school. Alternatively, she didn't like how much the scheme reminded her of her nephew. Though he had eventually grown to understand that daddy could not always help you, that _had_ been his number one defense for a good number of years.

"Bells," He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable with the idea of turning her down- yeah, she hadn't expected him to actually let her drive a police car.

"Relax, daddy-dear." Bella grinned, one side of her lips pulled up just higher than the other, having decided to take pity on the socially awkward man, "I actually enjoy walking." She shrugged, "Power walking actually, it's kind of my passion." _Flying, apparating, disapparating, teleporting, poofing-in-a-majestic-yet-foreboding-and-ominous-dark-cloud-of-magical-smoke, take your pick._

He blinked, seemingly at a loss for words before hesitantly returning her smile- only less crazy. "I guess that means you wont be needing a car?" He asked, looking somewhat doubtful, but then again what teenage girl _didn't_ want a car of their own and had power walking as a passion?

Pursing her lips the ex-death-eater looked out at the rainy and fog filled world outside her window, "Sometimes I get the feeling that a car is what will kill me." _Useless contraptions that they are._

Her father chuckled in that silly-little-Bella way, like she has just protested to the fact that the world was in fact, a globe and not a flat space. Still, he didn't comment on her little fear which made him number one in her book, right behind herself, of course.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

If there was something Bella had always wanted, it was the ability to speak to snakes and though the house of Black was one of the more closely aligned houses to _the_ Salazar Slytherin- save for the Gaunt's who were incidentally, deader than dead- no one from her bloodline had picked up the nifty little trick. Maybe that was why she fell- like a cannonball dropped from a jet- for Voldemort, in fact, she suspected she may not even have cared if he really was just plain ole' Tommy, so long as he hissed at her all night long. With that thought, Bella tried to pay more attention to what was going on around her. You knew you spent far too much time in your own head when you start realizing that snakes turned you on.

The moment her attention turned outward, Bella remembered why she had retreated to her inner thoughts. Purple and red, but not _just_ purple and red. No, _vibrant_ fucking purple and _intense_ fucking red, clashing like the real world and the words that spilled from that Lockhart guy's pearly teeth. It hurt her eyes, a lot. Actually, now that she was peering- intensely, dammit- the two colors were having a very hypnotic affect. Especially when put together with the orange carpet beneath the red and purple being's feet.

The creature of intense coloring- could be human, possibly female- was digging through piles of paperwork, still looking for her class schedule and a map of the school. Bella had to wonder if she has purposely mixed up the papers, cramming them in a stack just so she could look like she had a very difficult time with _all these new people clambering to join our little community of greenery._

"Aha!" The creature cried in triumph, holding up a piece of crumpled paper as if she were brandishing a wand.

 _Such joy, yay._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shoulders back, head tossed majestically over her shoulder, Bella strutted- regally- through her new nesting ground. There were stares, whispers and small signs of worship displaying themselves and quite frankly, Bella thought she may just like it here. Black heeled boots clacking along the linoleum floor and hair flowing out behind her, she was a burning candle in the dead of night. Or in less poetic words, she was the first new girl since her new best friend arrived thirteen years ago as a three year old.

Her new best friend, greedy and as attention grabbing as her- they complimented each other _so well_ \- was named Jessica Stanley and she was very informative as well as welcoming. It came apparent to Bella that Jessica was much like the bottom dwelling creatures of the sea that fed off the kill of larger predators, as it were, Bella rather liked the idea of having her very own bottom dwelling creature. She used to have many before her time in Snake-face's army.

"So anyway, you might want to pick up some good anti-frizz. The weather here is terrible for locks like ours," She tugged boldly on one of Bella's dark curls that were so very much like her own and to the former witch's intense surprise, she let her. Though maybe she shouldn't be so shocked, Jessica reminded her too much of Andromeda back when Andy would trail after her with childish reverence- too young to attend Hogwarts yet. Perhaps this resemblance was what kept Bella from slapping the girl away from her.

There was chatter- by chatter she meant filthy gossip and how to survive the place as they exchanged hate-filled stories of teachers and school- all the way to the cafeteria. The place was startlingly white, white walls, white floor and white chairs, white tables, the only color was the muted vibrancy of the children's clothing; all of which were neutral in color anyway. Faces she didn't recognize stared at her as she and Jessica walked to the table that sat in the center of the cafeteria: the spot for the popular kids, it seemed.

Several teens occupied the space but were quick to make room for the soon-to-be very popular new girl. Primly Bella sat at the end of the table, her shiny, skin tight, black tight clad legs folded atop another as she treated the plastic chair beneath her as if it were her new throne- quite frankly, she made it look like one- and gave them all a grin, one both assuring and domineering. One girl did not like that, her platinum hair and sneering attitude reminding her of her young nephew.

Jessica sat on her immediate right and was fast to introduce people, "Bella, that's Lauren." She gave head twitch in the direction of the pretty blonde with green eyes. Lauren continued to glare before sniffing and turning to ignore what was most likely the girl to take her place. Bella couldn't help but smirk, if the girl were smart she would follow Jessica's lead and attempt friendship, not alienate her. Clearly the girl had the pride of her nephew too.

Still Bella gave her an acknowledging nod and let Jessica continue. The curly haired girl pointed to another girl, tall with light brown hair, this girl looked as sweet as honey. "And this is Angela Weber." Where as Lauren only got a first name introduction, Angela got more, proving to Bella how manipulative Jessica really was. In a subtle way she was proving to Bella that she was more likely to side with her than Lauren. Too much like young 'Dromeda. Too much. Andromeda before she fell in love and tossed her family's teachings to the wind.

Bella may have dropped her iron belief of the separation of classes- sixteen years believing you were magicless would do that to a person- but a lifetime of conditioning was hard to erase. It was like puppies, humans adored puppies, they are cute and precious, but despite liking them, humans will always have that little part in them that believes them above animals. Yes, Bella was in a large room filled with puppies, cute and precious and she liked them, but she would always think she was better.

"-total brats. Anyway, Ange is really smart so if you need help with school work, she's the one to go to. It helps that her dad is the Lutheran minister and she's a total goody-two-shoes." Jessica grinned in Angela's direction to show the shy girl she meant no harm.

"Welcome to Forks, Bella." The girl said, with a self-conscious smile.

"Thank you Angela. I hope we become good friends." This girl was the least likely to back stab her and somehow managed to be sitting on the popular table.

Others were introduced, Mike Newton; blonde haired and blue eyes, eager to please her, father owns a sporting store, Ben Cheney; of Asian descent, wearing black framed glasses, interested in all this nerd- or so he says, Tyler Crowley; Athletic, on the track team, on the basketball team and quarterback of the football team. Then there was Eric Yorkie, a boy she had met earlier in one of her previous classes and despite not seeming the type to get much attention in high school, had somehow assimilated himself into the group, earning mild approval from Bella.

And on the next table over were five others who despite not being on the table, were also apart of the popular crowd. Conner, best friend to Mike. Lee who was dating Samantha, the girl next to him who was friends with Lauren. A pretty red haired girl with freckles whose name was Katie Marshall and an athletic looking male with a warm grin who stood up, confidently walked up to her and offered her his hand, introducing himself as Austin Marks. It became apparent that while they seemed like decent people, Jessica, Angela and Austin were going to be her favorites. Maybe Mike if he eased up a little- Bella honestly wasn't willing to lose Jessica as an ally over a puppy of a boy.

Then in a moment of carelessness, while the children were all begging for her attention and Jessica was sitting there like a darling little Slytherin- too much like Dromeda, too much- soaking up the attention, Bella's eyes slid to the left and caught sight of _them_ , but more importantly, _her._

Many a girl would look at these group of teens and think they were living statues, angels come to the earth to grace the world with their holy light, they would notice their flawless skin, the grace in which they moved, the aura of perfection. Bella didn't see that, she saw a man that looked like he was in pain, looking like he wanted to tear off the heads of everyone around him- she knew the feeling, poor darling- clutching the hand of a girl who Bella really wanted to kidnap and feed until she gained some weight. Then there was an extreme pretty boy- Bella was used to pretty boys, some ancestor in the Black family was Veela but his perfection was suspicious- with three thousand dollar highlights in his luxurious, auburn hair and next to him sat the hulk whose arms were wrapped around-

Bella would have laughed had she not been so close to a panic attack- she dropped her fork. She dropped her fork and the entire cafeteria went silent as all the students turned to stare at her; like little minions waiting for her command. But Bella could only stare at the woman, with her long blonde hair, her height and pale skin, the cold expression but the warmth with which she held her hulk, that fierce protectiveness.

... _Narcissa_.

 _"_ Well," Bella whispered bitterly, "Isn't this school full of horrible memories."

As if noticing the silence, more eyes turned her and Bella finally looked into the eyes of her favorite and youngest sister's lookalike's eyes- gold. Golden and not ice blue. Narcissa could freeze a persons soul with her eyes. But this girl was not her Cissy and Jessica was her Dromeda, no, her sisters died the moment she fell in love with a power hungry maniac and Narcissa only stayed by her side because of her loyalty to family- to her son and husband.

Bella broke eye contact with the golden eyed girl, aware her face had smoothed over and formed a blank mask, she picked up her fork and resumed eating- the students, taking her que, began talking again like the trained things they were- she steadily ignored the burning stares she felt cut across her skin. Jessica turned to her with a wry smile, "I suppose you want to know who they are then?"

Bella viciously stabbed a strawberry with her fork, "No. I don't." _Not my sisters. Not my Dromeda and certainly not my Cissy._

There was a lull, a sort of silence as her answer echoed across the cafeteria. It was easy to see that no one had ever _not_ wanted to know about this group of beautiful- and beautifully familiar- people. But Bella didn't get to contemplate that as something slammed into her mind with all the force and grace of a sledgehammer. It wasn't the subtle, slithering way of one practiced in the art of mind magic, it was a child taking a red, hot, iron poker and sticking it through someones skull. No class at all, babe.

But her still developing magic rushed to her defense, too overwhelmed and completely caught off guard to drudge up the memories on how to defend against such attacks, Bella let her magic suffocate her, shutting down her body and taking her mind and any coherent thought with her, meanwhile effectively blocking the utter cock who tried to get into her thoughts.

When she found the fucker who did that to her, she'd-

No she wouldn't, she was a peaceful woman now. Murder is a no, no.

...damn.


End file.
